The extension and applications of a recently-discovered annelation method will be discussed. With preliminary experimental work by the investigator as background, procedures to determine the generalities of this method will first be outlined. This annelation method will then be used in proposed syntheses of the anthracyclines and kalafungin. Both compounds are physiologically active.